


Pynk

by Jupiter_Queen



Category: 6teen
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_Queen/pseuds/Jupiter_Queen
Summary: Nikki couldn't hate pink when Caitlin wore it so well. (Drabble series.)





	Pynk

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a ride-or-die stan for Jonesy and Nikki or whatever, but lately I've been thinking that Nikki and Caitlin would be mad cute together. That's why I decided to do a set of vignettes about them. I'm probably only doing about three or four of these (because I have enough stories and drabble collections to finish as is). Enjoy!

The pink butterfly in Caitlin's hair? Nikki used to find it unsightly, but, now, she couldn't picture Caitlin without it. It belonged in her blonde pixie cut, bringing life and beauty to her hair despite it being a piece of plastic. She'd sneak glances at it everyday, making sure it still rested in Caitlin's hair.

The pink tank top Caitlin wore on a regular? It would look heinous on Nikki (and anyone else, for that matter), but, on Caitlin, it looked—dare she think— _cute_. It served to flatter her lithe frame, not draw the eye away from it. It certainly drew Nikki's curious eyes to her friend's form. As Caitlin lingered around the Big Squeeze's exterior, Nikki's gaze went from her pink shirt down to her teal skirt (which would appear nondescript on others despite being noteworthy on Caitlin). Nikki quickly averted her gaze from her friend's torso back to her eyes again, with skin flushing and a mind hoping Caitlin didn't notice her staring.

The pink heels Caitlin strutted around in? Nikki noticed that they were the only thing preventing the two of them from being the same height. Since Caitlin never liked to be seen without heels in public, Nikki remained the shorter one while they were out and about. However, while having a secret DawgToy dance session at Caitlin's sleepover, Nikki couldn't resist smiling at her with a certain fondness as they danced at eye level. With both of them in the boy-band-fueled euphoria of the moment, it made the way Caitlin grabbed Nikki's hand all the more electric. Nikki felt heat pool in her cheeks, swearing they turned red.

The pink lipstick Caitlin wore on her mouth everyday? It made her lips look irresistible, especially when she applied a layer of lipgloss on top for extra shine. Upon this observation, Nikki realized that—despite Caitlin's penchant for wearing Nikki's least favorite color everyday—she yearned to kiss Caitlin in all her pink-adorning glory. She wanted meet Caitlin at eye-level and run her fingers through her pink-butterfly-adorned hair and stroke her back through the pink top that she grew to adore and make out with those pretty pink lips of hers.

Nikki used to loathe pink, but she didn't want to loathe it anymore. Not when Caitlin wore it so well.


End file.
